


Sherlock {Bang Bang}

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Video Series [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Shooting, Video, Violence, pressure points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically how Sherlock, John and Mary are each other's pressure points and metophorically (with the exception of Mary) 'shoot' each other down.<br/>Of course Mary actually shoots Sherlock. But Sherlock 'shoots' John down because of his reckless behaviour and sometimes cruel words to the doctor. And John 'shoots' Sherlock down because he's Sherlock's pressure point and weakness.</p><p>Oh, btw the blue/black and white bits are John and Sherlock's memories.</p><p>Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock {Bang Bang}

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda my experiment for Sony Vegas and I think it turned out quite well considering as I was making it, it was glitchy and jumpy. 
> 
> It's only short and too be honest, I don't know what happened at the end. Originally, it looked like Mary killed Sherlock and John was protecting her so I edited it to what you see now.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EyrU5HMOP8>


End file.
